


STAY WITH ME.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuriFEM!, Blood and Violence, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Female Furihata Kouki, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Midorima Shintarou, Furihata se rompe, Hurts - Freeform, Male Momoi Satsuki, Otros personajes mencionados, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, SaikiXFuri Hetero, Yandere Akashi Seijuurou, Yuri, cameo de un personaje, se menciona un "intento de violación" pero no es así lo prometo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Todo estará bien.Furihata Kou siempre creyó en las palabras de su hermano, incluso cuando nada parecía que estaría bien.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Implied Saiki Kusuo/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 3





	STAY WITH ME.

_Todo estará bien._

Furihata Kou siempre creyó en las palabras de su hermano, incluso cuando nada parecía que estaba bien.

Su hermano dijo que todo estaría bien, el día que su padre tuvo un accidente y llamaron a casa para notificarles.

Su padre murió tres días después, y nada estuvo bien.

Su hermano dijo que todo estaría bien, cuando a su madre le diagnosticaron cáncer.

Su madre murió tras cuatro largos y agotadores años de lucha contra el cáncer, la última vez pensaron que se había ido para siempre, luego de permanecer casi un año en remisión, sin embargo, el cáncer volvió de nuevo, y esta vez, se llevó la vida de su madre.

_Todo estará bien._

Pero nunca, nada estaba bien.

Sin embargo, Furihata Kou se negó a dejar de sonreír, se negó a dejar de tener fe y esperanza, se negó a dejar que todo el esfuerzo de su hermano para hacerla sentir mejor se fuera a la basura, incluso si nada estaba bien, ella aún tenía a su hermano a su lado y mientras Kouta estaba allí para sostener su mano, y caminar juntos por el camino lleno de baches que era su vida, entonces ...

_Todo estará bien ..._

_... Todo estará bien._

Repitió como un mantra desde que dejaron su casa en Tokio para mudarse a Kioto por el trabajo de su hermano, aunque fue difícil dejar a sus amigos en Tokio, su escuela y la casa donde nació, creció y perdió a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, ella no dijo ni una palabra para negarse cuando su hermano mayor hablo con ella sobre la nueva oportunidad de un trabajo mejor, lo que significaba mayores ingresos y una mejor estabilidad para ambos.

Ella le debía a su hermano, porque la vida para Kouta habría sido más fácil si solo dejo a su hermana pequeña atrás, todas las responsabilidades que significaban tenerla a su lado, Kouta las acepto sin decir una palabra, en cambio, simplemente se aseguró de tomar con fuerza su mano y nunca soltarla.

_Todo estará bien._

Creyó firmemente, incluso si casi nunca funcionaron para ella. Sin embargo, Kou fue un poco más positiva cuando conoció a Akashi Sei, la perfecta, elegante y amable representante de su clase.

Furihata no pudo evitar mirarla con respeto y solo un poco de envidia, la hermosa pelirroja sonrió y habló con todos con tanta facilidad, recordó los nombres de todos ellos, cuando hablo todo el mundo la escuchó, cuando pidió algo, tenía a casi todos los alumnos y algunos maestros, encantados para cumplir con su demanda, aun así fue amable y su sonrisa fue la más cariñosa cuando la miro a ella con sus ojos, uno tan cálido como el fuego de una hoguera crepitante en la mitad del invierno y el otro con el brillo del sol del verano al atardecer.

Y por una vez en su vida, las palabras: todo estará bien, podrían hacerse realidad; finalmente, parecía que realmente todo estaría bien. Su hermano tenía un buen trabajo, tenían una nueva casa, mucho más pequeña, pero suficiente para dos solitarias personas, y ella ... aunque no quería sonar presuntuosa, podría haber conseguido una nueva amiga en su primer día de clases en Rakuzan.

_¡Todo estará bien!_

¡Ella había mantenido su esperanza y su fe y finalmente Dios la recompensó!

_Todo estará bien ..._

Pero nada estuvo bien, como siempre.

Bastaron sólo quince días para que la perfecta imagen de Akashi Sei se estropeara como un vidrio, se fragmentó hasta hacerla irreconocible y poco a poco los pedazos afilados del vidrio se cayeron sin que pudiera hacer nada, Furihata había intentado detenerlo, se apresuró a arrodillarse y tomar cada pedazo de vidrio e intentar armarlo de nuevo.

Fue imposible.

Y sus manos se mancharon de su propia sangre cuando se cortó.

Su nariz sangró con el primer golpe, su cara se deformo en algo muy feo, está segura, no solo por el dolor, sino, también, por la sorpresa al ver la bonita y perfecta cara de Akashi Sei mientras le ordenó a Aomine Dai " darle un golpe ", y mientras lo dijo, una sonrisa perfecta se dibujó en sus labios, cruel y sádica.

_Todo estará bien._

Pero los maestros no le creyeron.

_Todo estará bien._

Un día, luego de que Akashi decidió que era suficiente dolor físico por ese día, mientras Furihata sostenía su estómago adolorido por las patadas de la niña más grande, Murasakibara Atsushi o los puños de Kise Ryota, mientras sus lágrimas, mocos y saliva goteaba de sus ojos, nariz y boca hasta el piso, mientras se revolcó de dolor; mientras repite una y otra vez: Todo estará bien ...

Aunque nada estará bien para ella.

Está cansada, realmente muy cansada ... ella mira a la pequeña niña peli celeste y se pregunta cuántas veces le pidió ayuda a la niña de cabello verde, ambas solo fingen que ella no existe y se quedan del lado de Akashi, ellas no la lastiman físicamente pero la lastiman de otra manera mucho más dolorosa, porque no hacen nada.

Igual que los otros alumnos que la toman por una _perra loca_ que quiere arruinar la imagen de Akashi-sama.

Igual que los maestros o la psicóloga de la escuela, que solo ven las grandes donaciones que la familia de la señorita Akashi Sei hace cada año y no todo el daño que le hacen.

Igual que su hermano cuando decidió mudarse a Kioto y trabajar para la compañía del padre de Akashi Sei.

Igual que ella cuando no le dice a su hermano cada tarde después de la escuela cuando llega por la noche a casa y le miente diciendo que estuvo con sus amigas, ocultando los moretones en sus brazos, los cortes en su espalda y las quemaduras en su abdomen, cuando en realidad ni siquiera podía moverse por el dolor y tuvo que quedarse en el suelo hasta que el dolor se atenuó lo suficiente para levantarse y caminar.

_Todo estará bien._

\- ¡Lo siento! - Furihata ha gritado mil veces hasta desgarrarse la garganta, sin saber exactamente porqué se disculpa, al menos le gustaría saber qué hizo mal, al menos le gustaría saber que lo merece. - ¡Por favor, perdóname Akashi-sama!

Pero ella sabe que no hizo nada mal, que no lo merece.

_Todo estará bien ..._

Así lentamente, la violencia, los golpes, el miedo, la vergüenza, la sonrisa de su hermano, la voz de Akashi cuando les daba vía libre para hacer con ella lo que quisieran, la mirada de disculpa de la niña de cabello celeste, Kuroko , y la mirada de profunda lástima de Midorima, se hizo una rutina.

_Todo estará bien ..._

— ¿Ves Kou? ¡Todo está bien ahora!

—Sí, nii-sama ...

—Todo estará bien, siempre que no abras tu boca, ¿No querrás que tu hermano se meta en problemas en la compañía de mi padre, verdad?

_Todo estará bien._

Nunca pensó que habría un día en que realmente estaba tan cansada de escuchar estas tres palabras.

Durante un tiempo pensó que su vida fue un infierno cuando su padre murió, luego, vivir de cerca la enfermedad de su madre hasta que finalmente ella también murió, la amenaza latente de ser separada de su hermano mayor, ella claramente vivió un infierno, pero no sabía que podía haber algo peor que el infierno.

Y ese algo era un demonio en la piel de un ángel.

Fue ingenua al pensar que todo cambiaría, que haría amigas, que debería una vida ahora, como cualquier adolescente normal, tal vez, incluso debería un novio ...

Hubo un chico que llamó su atención, fue la primera persona que habló con ella ... cuando caminaba de aquí a allá buscando la dirección correcta para llegar a la sala de profesores. Su cabello, los lente de juguete y esas extrañas antenas que sobre salían de su cabeza, todo fue muy extraño, pero inexplicablemente combinó con Saiki-senpai.

—Buenos días Saiki-senpai.

Desde entonces, y contra su timidez, siempre que se encontró en los pasillos con Saiki Kusuo, dejó a todos y todo lo que hacía para ir hacia él y saludarlo, a veces, si tenía suerte Saiki sonreía para ella, o palmeaba su cabeza en respuesta antes de volver a ignorarla para ir con sus compañeros a su clase.

—De verdad le gustas a Saiki-senpai. - Akashi dijo, sin ninguna emoción en su voz, mirando al chico alejarse.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Él solo hace eso y luego se va, no lo creo Akashi-san! — Sin embargo, no puede decir que no se sintió feliz cuando Akashi dijo que le gustaba.

— ¡Por supuesto que le gustas! ¡Eres tan linda Kou! Además ... — Saiki suele ignorar a todos, ni siquiera Teruhashi Kokomi logra poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Saiki, aún más, lograr que el chico la toque, Kou no lo sabe, pero es casi un milagro.

Akashi apartó la mirada del chico, mirando de reojo a Kou y su sonrisa soñadora y su mirada enamorada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, secretamente emocionada por sus palabras, luego, Furihata, la torpe y linda Furihata comenzó a caminar de vuelta al salón de clases, olvidándose por completo que estaba acompañando a la pelirroja a la sala de maestros, no obstante Akashi la dejo ir, porque no podía seguir sonriendo ahora.

Era repulsivo, asqueroso, indignante e imposible.

Ahora, cada vez que se encuentra con Saiki-senpai, Furihata prefiere no hablar con él, no verlo a los ojos o dejarlo palmear su cabeza aun cuando es el mismo senpai quien alza su mano para alcanzarla.

_Todo estará bien ..._

—Mantente alejada de Saiki-senpai, Kou. No puedo controlarlos a todos y no puedo garantizar su seguridad si está contigo.

Debería estar feliz cuando Saiki comienza a ignorarla también, antes, Saiki la noto lo suficiente porque fue ella la que insistió en hablar y acercarse, solo porque era una niña insistente e idiota, aun cuando era tímida, aun cuando le costó todo su valor acercarse y saludarlo.

Era solo ella, siempre es solo ella.

_Todo estará bien._

Nada está bien.

Hay algo diferente hoy, Akashi está sonriendo antes de que comiencen a lastimarla, Kuroko no está por ninguna parte, en cambio hay un tipo alto junto a Akashi en el lugar que solía ocupar Kuroko, pasando descaradamente su brazo sobre el hombro de Akashi, su cabello y sus ojos son de color rosa, raro, no extraño, muy hermoso.

Lastimosamente, Furihata aprendió que su cara es lo único hermoso en todos los amigos de Akashi.

— ¡Akashi-chan! ¡Siempre es un placer verte, estas hermosa!

—Gracias, Satsuki. — Satsuki se inclina para besar la mejilla de Akashi, sonriendo y nada sorprendido al ver a la pequeña niña castaña en el suelo, de hecho, parece complacido cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

Satsuki la saludó agitando su mano, sonriendo como un niño pequeño que acaba de conocer a alguien que es de su agrado.

Fue adorable de una manera retorcida.

—Es ella. — Akashi alzó su dedo, largo, delgado y blanco, la uña perfectamente cuidada, apuntando a ella. - Necesito algunas fotos vergonzosas de ella, del tipo que diga "ella era realmente una perra".

—Eso es fácil. — Satsuki vuelve a reírse— ¡Hombre, yo pensé que me pedirías algo más complicado! ¡Pero ahora entiendo porque Tetsu-chan no quiso venir!

Furihata se arrastra hacia atrás cuando Satsuki la mira a ella, sonriendo tan tiernamente que jamás pensarías lo que está a punto de hacer, Furihata coloca una mano sobre su pecho y cubre su cuerpo lo más que puede, no está desnuda, pero la mirada vibrante de Satsuki parece poder ver a través de su ropa.

La multitud a su alrededor apuntan a ella con las cámaras de su celular encendidas, docenas de clics, flash y videos.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

No es difícil averiguar lo que Akashi le pidió a Satsuki.

_Todo estará bien._

Akashi sonríe levemente cuando nota la desesperación en la mirada de Furihata, esa mirada que, no importara lo que hiciera seguía brillando, seguía diciéndole que Furihata todavía no estaba del todo rota y eso no le servía.

La pelirroja se acercó a la oreja del chico de cabello rosa y susurró algunas palabras, solo Akashi y Katsuki lo supieron.

— ¡Akashi-sama misericordia! ¡Por favor! — Gritó con desesperación cuando fue sujetada para evitar que huyera, ella reconoció la mirada gris de Mayuzumi, los hermosos ojos verdes de Hayama y la belleza de Mibuchi. — ¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Sus senpais, Akashi incluso tenía poder en los alumnos de tercer y segundo año.

Todo estará bien, seguía repitiendo una vocecilla en su cabeza, Furihata quiso callarla.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR! — Ella miró a Midorima, luego a sus captores, pero como era usual, incluso si la veían con lástima o culpa, ninguna hizo nada; Midorima no llamó a algún maestro, Aomine no dejo de tomar fotos, Kise siguió grabando el video y sus senpais no le dieron ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapar. — ¡AYUDA!

Las lágrimas de desesperación absoluta saben diferente a las lágrimas de dolor, son más amargas y arden en la piel que recorren por la mejilla hasta caer al piso.

Poco a poco deja de pelear, deja de llorar, ella se rinde.

_Todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien ..._

¡Cállate!

_Todo estará bien ..._

* * *

Su ropa está totalmente destrozada, su sostén de encaje blanco, manchado de sangre, sudor, lágrimas y tierra, es exactamente una representación de lo sucia que está su alma ahora, su cuerpo y su corazón son lo mismo.

Tirada en el piso como está ahora, el cielo es lo único que puede y quiere ver. Escucha a Satsuki subir el cierre de su bragueta y abrocharse de nuevo el cinturón.

—Akashi, dijiste que no ibas a dañarla mucho. — Esa es la voz de Midorima, es la primera vez que la escucha fuera del aula o de las reuniones los lunes por la mañana. Suena, diferente ... — Solo, no la mates ...

¿Matarla?

Furihata quiere reír, pero solo derrama más lágrimas.

Akashi no es tan benevolente para solo matarla ahora que le ha arruinado la vida.

—Todos, pueden irse ahora, ya es tarde.

_Todo estará bien._

No puede saber el tiempo que tardó para que todo quedara bajo un silencio sepulcral, entonces, de la nada, un par de tijeras filosas se detuvieron justo frente a sus ojos, ocultando el hermoso color naranja y rojo de su vista, para reemplazarlo por los mismos colores de los ojos de Akashi, fríos y crueles.

Ella ni siquiera parpadeo.

Si Akashi la mataba o le sacaba los ojos, ya no le importaba.

Ella solo quería que todo terminara, no importaba como, solo quería que tras esta oscuridad, viniera un poco de luz, ella solo quería una cuerda segura para salir de este abismo, incluso el pequeño hilo de una araña, no importa que, Furihata se aferrara a cualquier cosa.

Incluso la muerte.

_Todo estará bien._

Esa voz se burla.

—Kou, mientras seas una niña buena, las fotos y videos no se harán públicos.

Akashi se ríe, se sienta junto a ella, deja las tijeras a un lado y parece bastante satisfecha con la obra de arte frente a ella, extiende su mano y juega con los jirones de tela que lleva como ropa, su ceño se frunce ligeramente y rápidamente saca su pañuelo para limpiar las nuevas lágrimas del despojo de lo que una vez fue la chica encantadora, amable y alegre que fue Furihata Kou.

Está segura que puede traerla de nuevo. Se mueve un poco más y ayuda a Furihata a descansar su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—Satsuki no hizo nada que Saiki-senpai no hubiera hecho de tener la oportunidad, así son todos los hombres, sin embargo, lamento que tu ropa quedará inservible. Creo que tengo el uniforme de educación física, le diré a Tetsuya que lo traiga más tarde.

La suavidad de su voz, la calidez de su mirada y la forma en que limpia sus lágrimas, es casi como si volvieran a los primeros días de conocerse, es la Akashi Sei que la cuido de todos y de todo, es la Akashi Sei que le gustó porque parecía una hermana mayor, a pesar de que Furihata era la mayor allí.

—Ya, ya ... no llores, mi linda Kou. Le dije que si te tocaba indebidamente fuera de cámara, yo misma le cortaría el pene.

Tócala más de lo debido y me asegurare de que te comas tu preciado pene para el desayuno de mañana.

— ¿Dime Kou, te gusta cuando soy amable contigo?

Akashi estaba segura que en este punto del sufrimiento de la pequeña y adorable Furihata, todo lo que ella quería, sería una sola cosa: Furihata quería que todo terminara, no importaba como.

Furihata asintió.

—Buena chica. —Akashi aplaudió la honestidad de la castaña, no, no era honestidad ... fue solo ... ahora Kou lucía como una muñeca vacía, una hermosa muñeca para reparar y guardar en un gabinete hecho de cristal. — ¿Te gustaría que fuera así para siempre? — Cuidadosamente y con paciencia, Akashi deslizó su mano por el cabello de Kou, seco y sin brillo, igual que la chica.

Furihata solo quería que tras esta oscuridad, viniera un poco de luz.

—Si.

—Yo puedo serlo, puede ser amable contigo para siempre, te protegeré de las personas que quieran hacerte daño, nunca nadie volverá a herirte, nunca más pasaras este infierno, los golpes, la humillación, el desprecio ... todo se acabara, pero ... — Akashi se inclinó, su espalda se encorvó lo suficiente para que su frente y la de Furihata se tocaran, su hermosa piel canela, cubierta de polvo y sudor, sus mejillas perdido su suavidad y el sonrojo natural que poseía.

Su Furihata solo quería una cuerda segura para salir del abismo donde ella personalmente la lanzó y evitó que pudiera escapar antes de tiempo.

Todas las cuerdas que quisieron lanzarle, Akashi las corto.

—Tienes que prometer que no volverás a pensar en Saiki-senpai, o algún otro hombre o mujer, solo yo. Debes prometerme que te quedaras a mi lado, debes prometerme que me amaras.

Incluso el pequeño hilo de una araña, no importa que, Furihata se aferrara a cualquier cosa.

Incluso la muerte.

—Tienes que prometer que serás solo mía.

—Te lo prometo, seré solo tuya.

Incluso a su verdugo.

Todo estará bien ahora, es lo que Furihata piensa cuando cierra los ojos y deja que Akashi la bese, suave y lentamente, es su primer beso y se alegra tanto que sea Akashi y no Satsuki quien se lo llevó, Akashi se mueve dentro de su boca, pidiendo, exigiendo y Furihata solo le da lo que quiere, le da todo de ella.

—Todo estará bien, Kou. — Dijo Akashi cuando sus labios dejan los labios hinchados de su castaña.

_Todo estará bien ahora que estás conmigo._

**Author's Note:**

> Mantuve sus nombres originales, pero Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Mayuzumi, Murasakibara, Hayama y Mibuchi, son niñas.
> 
> Solo por si no queda claro, Satsuki no VIOLÓ a Kou, solo lo simulo para las fotos, pero bueno... aun así me dolió usar a mi hermoso hombre de cabello rosa para esto, pero al mismo tiempo queda perfecto.


End file.
